Terribly Good Choice (KiriBaku)
by Palisade1
Summary: Quirkless Kirishima and Bakugou go to the same college. Kirishima is smitten for the clueless Bakugou. One night, they get drunk and do something crazy. What happens next? Warning: Heavy smut alert!


Dawn rose on a lazy Sunday morning, light spilling through the cracks of a parted set of blinds to rouse the denizens inside. That is, if they weren't already awake.

"Jesus Christ, Eijiro, you couldn't think to set your alarm a half hour earlier?!" came the voice of one such denizen, his voice loud and harsh, contrary to the otherwise serene setting of the room.

The two people in question were first and second-year college students at the UA international university, or UAIU, and were late for their first classes of the week. Close friends Eijiro Kirishima and Katsuki Bakugou bustled around, pulling on clothes and stuffing books into their strained bags, all the while Bakugou screaming angered profanities at his younger friend. It wasn't entirely Kiri's fault for their current predicament. Having brought the latest installment of the DOUME franchise kept the two of them up all night slaughtering demons, long after they were both scheduled to get a good night's rest. Nothing that could be done, it would seem! Either way, with both of them sorely lacking in the sleep department, tempers were high, at least for one of the two, Bakugou's already prominently short fuse reduced to a figurative blast cap before he lashes out at anything.

"Dammit, Kiri, Where did you put my fucking tie- found it."

"You know, I think we might have time to stop by the gas stop on the way. I really need an energy drink…"

"Don't drink that crap! It messes with your heart. Hurry up and grab your bag, we're going to be late because of your fucking game!"

This was the first of many engaging conversations to be had by the two. Not many could look their friendship in the face and say it was so genuine, due to Bakugou's constant prattling and Kirishima's apparent thick skull, but the duo makes it work in surprising ways. They both grabbed their favorite on the go breakfasts, Kirishima nabbing a packet of beef jerky and Bakugou snatching a few peanut butter power bars. They both strode quickly to the school, thankfully only walking distance as they lived on an off-campus apartment together to save expenses. All around was a small but bustling town. Cars and bikes went around the winding cobbled roads, people wandered around on their day to day, and everything was as it should be. Other than two kids hauling ass to the school, which sat upon one of the bigger hills of the area. It was a bitch to walk up, especially considering how fast they have to do it to prevent being late. Bakugou forged ahead, not willing to even consider being late, while Kirishima lagged behind, sighing to himself.

"Kiri, hurry the fuck up! You wanna be late? Stop lagging behind!" Katsuki yelled back at his black-haired friend, who simply bemoaned his condition through sharp, gritted teeth.

"We can be a couple minutes, right? I doubt everyone's gonna be right on time! It's a Monday! Everyone hates Mondays!"

They were indeed the only ones not to make it to their homerooms on time. Bakugou shoved past Kirishima as he made his way wordlessly to his own class, Explosives 223, an intermediate course required for his major, explosives engineering. Kirishima tried not to appear too winded as he brushed off the attitude as he always did, smiling awkwardly at the class and teacher. Mr. Shota Aizawa was NOT one to enjoy any sort of lack of discipline from his students, so rather than try and explain himself, he simply rushed to his seat in record time. Thankfully, he was let off with a scary glare before he continued his lesson, the rugged black haired teacher going off about some old historical figures and how they led to today's current political climate. Boooooring. Kirishima took History 102 as a filler for his credit hours requirement, being a freshman, and it was painfully boring. Kirishima couldn't help but daydream...


End file.
